


Dance, Fucker, Dance

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never had a chance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Fucker, Dance

_If you can’t get what you want, its all because of me…_

 

Eridan held the blue rifle slack, his face impassive as he was faced with another seadweller and his companion.

They were discussing Feferi.

….They were making him angry.

"And then there’s her scrawny ass little moirail over there; aaaaaw, what’s wrong? Are we gonna make you cry?"

"Please cease your drivvel.", said Eridan slowly, his grip tightening.

His scarf was grabbed, and tugged so that he had to face his taunter, “Don’t you talk down to me like that!”

"Unhand me, peasant."

"Watch who you call peasant, you stam-"

Thunk!

Eridan straightened his scarf after having slammed the butt of the rifle into his taunter’s chin and sent them stumbling back. He dripped brightly-hued blood as Eridan glared at him.

"I wwill ask you again. Showw Feferi some respect."

"I’ll show her plenty of respect later if you know what I mean!"

That was the last straw. Eridan flew at him, all flared fins and angry swears. He darted and wove at first, swiping with claws until a sharp strike collided with his nose and made it dribble violet. 

He growled low, not hearing Feferi call for him as he bulled into his opponent, sending them stumbling to the ground in surprise.

He looked so skinny.

He pinned them with his knees as sharp knuckled fists began to pummel a finely-boned aristocratic face into non-recognition, eyes near shining with rage.

How dare they disrespect Feferi.

How dare they not realize what a treasure his moirail was.

How dare they flaunt what he can’t have.

How DARE they!

A soft hand on his neck, and a shaky, “E-Eridan, Eridan stop.”

He blinked, rage beginning to cool as someone’s fingers stroked through two-tones hair. He tilted his head back, ignoring the thick whimpers from his victim.

"Eridan, please, get up, you’ve won.", Feferi said quietly, "You defended me, its alright. Shooooosh."

Eridan rose, stepping away from the sluggishly moving opponent. The pair who had been with him stood near Feferi, having run to her and confessed everything when they saw their little leader spit a tooth. 

Feferi pressed her head against Eridan’ chest, hugging him around a lean waist. She stroked over the space of his spinal fin, letting him loosely wrap arms around her and just breath.

“‘M Sorry Fef.”

"No Eridan, its okay."

"I shoulda wwatched my temper."

"They baited you, its okay. I promise.", she said with a soft giggle. She gave him an eskimo kiss, and pulled back when he winced.

"G-Gimme a minute fef."

"Is, is your nose broken?!"

"Wwell, yeah.", he said, moving back a pace and placing long fingers on either side of it.

K-Krak!

"Fuckin a that hurts."

"They broke your nose."

"Ye- Fef NO."

She squirmed and squealed angrily when he caught her, “Ya just told me that I needed to stop so quit wwigglin dammit.”

"I didn’t know they hurt you first!"

"Fef. its fine. I’vve taken worse hits okay?"

She was still angry, but settled for clinging to her moirail and listening to him laugh as he pet her long hair.

She swallowed odd feelings in her chest, and he felt his heart creak like it could break as she nuzzled close.


End file.
